Stupid Fall, Stupid Halloween!  October Spirit
by Aya-Airi
Summary: Even with surch charming helpers and a persistend Ino at her back, a mere costume really caused some headache to Sakura./Many suggested Pairings  Shisui,Neji,Shika,Sasuke,Itachi,Madara / No Yaoi/Yuri


_**Hello there!**_

_This is my first English One-Shot. I dearly hope my English isn't too bad, but if you find mistakes, I would be thankful if you point them out to me :)_

_So, Vesper chan asked us to include recommendation. It's not something "new", in fact, but if you do like Deidara and Sakura as a pair, and are interested in new styles to make a fanfiction, I would suggest you read "A Temporary Madness". It's written by Aelibia, and it is already completed. The fanfiction itself is made of fifty "short things", linked to fifty key-words._

_(www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)s(slash)3679300(slash)1(slash)A_Temporary_Madness)_

_Disclaimer 1: Sakura and all the other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_Disclaimer 2: The Idea is of Vesper chans "__**October Spirit"-Contest.**_

_Rules: You will find them on Vesper chans Profile (www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net(slash)u(slash)1171620(slash)Vesper_chan)_

**Stupid Fall, Stupid Halloween**

It was this time of the year.

The leaves started to fall, the air became chilly, the colours seemed to bleed out of the nature, leaving everything in different shades of a sad gray, especially in the mornings, and the birds left the country, searching for a warmer place. Oh, how Sakura wished to join them. But she had no such chance. She had to walk all the way home, through the crowded streets, watch her breath dance in front of her in little clouds. It was late, almost dark. She had done some extra hours in the hospital again. And the shop windows were filled with these strange, neoncoloured outfits. Cat ears, brooms, false teeth. Halloween was close by. Just as disaster was.

A little sigh escaped Sakura, shoving her hands deeper in the pockets of her red carpet, trying to avoid the slippery leaves on the ground. She really did not like fall at all. Staring on the ground, darkly, Sakura didn't notice him until it was too late. A little scream escaped her, when his strong arms surrounded her, lifted her of the ground a little and took her into his chest. "Careful, my little red riding hood, this frown will never leave your face again!" He whispered playful to her ear. Sakura sighed, then struggled to get free of his grip.  
"Shishui, let go! I don't have time for your little games now." A dark laughter caused his chest to vibrate in her back, though letting go of her seemed not to be an option to him. "Yeah, I know. I guess your horrible friend Ino mistook me for a pigeon. I'm here as a personal memo, to remind you of how little time you have to buy your costume. Or she will do it for you." He chuckled quite amused, when Sakura groaned inwardly, he even dared to hug her a little closer. Surprisingly Sakuras struggling stopped. She was not stupid, Shisui was not only bigger and stronger, but, also determined like a death-trap. And hell, with these strong arms, he could be one, if he wanted to. She might as well wait and enjoy the warmth he always seemed to provide. Like, well, a wandering heat. And he had to let go of her eventually.  
"Well, I guess that leaves me without an option. I prefer over 20% of my body covered in clothes." She frowned a little. Oh, Ino was not … a slut or such a thing. Not at all, she had her standards! She just cared very little of all the men yearning for her body, when she decided to dress up – to get what her standard was. And, well she even cared less what Sakuras standards were. Sakura was usually not bothered much by her blond friend, studying psychologies, but such events as this stupid Halloween were something like a … buffet for her. And Sakura was forced to join. Shisui laughed again at her comment, now nuzzling his nose in the curve of her bare neck. Sakura shivered a little. Hell, even the mere tip of his nose was so freakin' warm! How did he do this? He was a biological miracle.

"Uchiha, I suggest you let go of Sakura now."  
Sakura turned her had, when the familiar, calm voice reached her ear. A smile appeared on her face, which made Shisui growl, but caused a very pleased look to appear on the beautiful Face of Hyuuga Neji, crossing the streets and coming over to them. "Neji!" She greeted and was answered with a small, rare smile of his. Sometimes the young man, also studying to be a doctor some day with her reminded her of a statue. So unmoving, so noble, as if he would be of marble. And well, he was also a little cold.  
Like the glade he send to Shisui now. Sakura knew that their families, once close, were having one of those stupid rivalries. Whenever she met one Hyuuga and Uchiha in one place they were harsh to each other. Never to her, of cause. "Hyuuga, with which right are you trying to tell me what to do? I'm your senior if I remember correctly." Shisui answered angrily, but Neji did not return his anger. He glanced to Sakura, then again to Shisui. "Because Sakura does not want to be squashed by you." A look expressing guilt darted over his face, and suddenly carful Shisui let go of Sakura. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Are you hurt?"  
Sakura laughed a little, shaking her head. Oh well, Shisui, with his stupid curly hair, was sometimes irritating, but he had a good heart, that for sure. "No, I'm fine, it's all right. I just have to go now, it's getting late already and well, you know... I have little time." Shisui grinned, ruffled her hair. "Sure, beauty. I guess…" "You should leave now, Uchiha. This cousin of yours, Madara, is searching for you." Shisui shot him a death glare, but nodded. "Yeah, right. Well, see you around, Sakura. Don't forget the costume!" He hugged her quickly, but was gone just as fast.

Sakura looked after him for a moment, until she noticed Nejis gaze on her. The softness seamed to return to his face, as soon as her eyes locked with his. "It's a tenebrous evening. May I accompany on your way home?" Sakura laughed a little. There, just as well mannered as ever! She nodded, smiling brightly. "It would be my pleasure."  
Neji was good company. He was always calm, he was clever, and he was a gentleman to the bones. He even offered his arm to her, and smiling she linked hers with his. After some steps in silence - a silence both were normally content with - Neji seemed to feel the need to start a conversation.  
"What was Uchiha talking about? A costume?" Sakura sighed a little. Oh dear, he just had to remind her, didn't he? "Ah, nothing of importance. A friend of mine, Yamanaka Ino, is having her yearly Halloween-Party. And, well, I am forced to join in one of these stupid costumes. Which I have yet to buy. " Neji lifted his brow a little. "I see." Sakura nodded, feeling her bad mood returning. The last thing she needed this evening was a Halloween party, where everyone was just using his disguise to freak out, to drink too much, and to do stupid things without being recognized later. Ah, well beside some girls. They wanted to be recognized. For their short costumes, for example, which had absolutely nothing to do with Halloween. A cat was not scary. A devil in a little red dress was neither.  
Nejis calm voice interrupted her thoughts. "It's a strangely sad sight, isn't it?" Sakura followed his look, towards the trees, nearly bare. She nodded, slightly, a little confused with his random interruption. "Indeed. They had been full of live, green and bright, and then they loss their leaves and are … somehow nude." Neji lifted his brow a little, sending Sakura an amused glance. "Aren't you forgetting one thing?" Huh? What was Neji talking about? Sakura frowned, staring a little harder towards the trees. "What do you mean?"  
Nejis didn't answer, instead he paused suddenly, bending over and picking one of the fallen leaves. He held it in front of Sakura, and she tilted her head a little to the side. Well it was… a red and yellow and a little green coloured leave. "In a short moment, afore falling of the tree, they are coloured in so many different colours, no leave will resemble another. Such beauty, yet so fugacious. They will fall to the ground, where people will walk over them until each and every of them is of the same brown." Sakura blinked, a little surprised with Nejis deep thought. To her they were just … well, annoyingly slippery leaves on the ground. But he had some points. They were somehow beautiful, with this many bright colours. Like someone would have painted them.  
Her smile seemed to return on its own, and when Neji continued to walk again, the leave still in his hand, her bad mood seemed to have vanished into thin air. Thin cold air, undeniably. The rest of the way, which was less than Sakura has thought, they fell back to their comfortable silence. At the fence in front of the House Sakura had inherited, they came to halt, and Sakura smiled brightly at Neji and taking her arm back to her self.  
"Thank you very much for escorting me home, Neji." Neji returned her smile, he even bowed a little, never letting his eyes go of her. "No, I have to thank you for the pleasure of your enjoyable company." Sakura could help but blush a little. "Yeah, uhm… see you around, I guess?" He nodded a little, but he took another step towards her. Sakura felt her heart pounding in her chest. A sudden rush of heat rolled over her, and made her feel…overheating. What to do? What was Neji going to do? What did she want him to do? But Neji merely raised one hand to her head, tilted his head a little forward and placed a small peck on her forehead. His other hand took one of hears, putting the leave in it. He took another step back, before turning around, his smile was now unusual bright.  
"Good night, Sakura."

Sakura shook her head a little, trying to get rid of the heat. Maybe she was just exhausted, overworked. Her circulation seemed to have some major problems. Absently she opened the garden gate, her gaze lingering on the leave in her hand, until a familiar scent caught her attention. Smoke.  
Smoke, with the umbrage of cherry in it. She immediately stopped on her way toward the front door, looking around. She only knew one person smoking cigarettes with this kind of smell. Over there he was lying, on the bench in front of her house. She couldn't help but frown and smile at the same time, walking over to him. His eyes were, as usual, locked on the clouds passing by, a fag in the corner of his mouth. She crossed her arms in front of her body, tapped her foot a little, until he, finally, looked towards her.  
A small smile on his face. "Hi." "Yeah, hi. What are you doing here?"  
"Waiting for you." Shikamaru slowly sat up, rolling his shoulders a little. She knew why. The bench was kind of hart, and sure as hell not to use as a … bed. She lifted a brow of hers a little, sending him a kind of annoyed look. "Obviously. But you know where the spare-key is, you could have waited inside. It's cold! Geeze, Shikamaru, if you will catch a cold your mother will phone me to come over and nurse you like you'd be a mortally ill patient, you know?"  
Shikamaru couldn't help but snort a little. "Yeah, sure. I could have waited inside and get killed in the meantime by this 'nice' dog you have." Sakura frowned, momentarily confused, but then grinned a little. Ah, Bull. He was the dog of a teacher of hers, when she had been in high school. Mr. Hatake was a very nice man, he had helped her to get a place in the college she was now, but for exchange whenever he was on one of his travels she looked after one of his many dogs. Bull was a big, brown monster of a dog, but to her he was like a little puppy always begging for something to eat or to be petted. But he seemed not fond on sharing, which was why every male being who wanted to visit made a quick getaway when Bull was near.  
"Bull is gone for two days now, actually." A groan of Shikamaru was her answer, and she shook her head, still grinning. Poor Shikamaru. "Come on, I will warm you up inside." She didn't notice how Shikamaru lifted a brow and smirked a little at her – unfortunate – choice of words. He put his hands in his pockets, carefully putting his cigarette out in the ashtray Sakura had left outside for him and some of the others, that smoked. " I would like nothing better than that." Sakura held the door open for him, hanging her red carpet on a hook and got out of her black boots. Shikamaru did the same and then followed her into the kitchen, where Sakura immediately put the cattle on.  
"Well, again, what brings you here, Shikamaru?" He seated himself casually, rolling his eyes. "Well, Ino send me to…" An angry snort of Sakura interrupted him. "Don't tell me she sends you also because of this freaking costume!" Shikamaru tilted his head a little "Well, yes, she did, annoyingly. Who else?" Sakura leaned against her kitchen counter, frowning. "Shisui. But I guess you two are not the only ones. Gosh, why is she making such a big deal about this?" A little angry, Sakura stared at the cattle, as if he could tell her the answer. He could not, as well as Shikamaru. He only shrugged. "Dunno. Don't get so upset about it, you know Ino. She's like that."  
Sakura sighed, but nodded. Yeah, she had always been this way. But this year she was still overdoing it a little. "Hell, I don't even want to go there. A costume. I don't have any." She groaned again, pouring the water in two cups. Shikamaru smiled a little. Sakura was always so hot headed, easy to upset over the smallest thing. "My suggestion: Just put a bed sheet over your self and go as a ghost."  
Sakura paused, then laughed a little. "You mean, just like when we were kids? Yeah, well, would be a simple costume. But Ino would probably strangle me with the bed sheet…" Still she couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was such a shikamaru-like idea. Minimal effort. Shikamaru nodded, annoyed by the mere thought of this. "Yeah, probably. Troublesome woman. It had fulfilled it objection, back than, didn't it?" Sakura nodded still, putting the two cups on the table now and seated herself beside Shikamaru. "Sure. I really had fun drawing the face on it. And the most important thing were the sweets anyway, ne?" Shikamaru grinned a little. "Face? Which face? My ghost was faceless." Sakura snort with laugher, nearly spilling the hot tea over the table. "Yes, I remember! To much work for little Shika. Gosh, we had so much fun. The good old times, right?" Shikamaru nodded, grinning, and took himself a sip of the hot tea. "Yeah, the good old times." Slowly, Shikamaru looked toward the clock. "Well, but I think I will have to leave you alone with the tough job of finding a suitable costume. Dad wait's for me."  
Sakura nodded knowingly. "Ah, the infamous daily Shogi-match. Well, good luck, then." Shikamaru snorted a little, getting up of his chair. "Yeah, whatever. You know my old man, luck has nothing to do with it." An image of Nara Shikaku, clever and proud man he was, appeared inside of Sakuras head, and she nodded. Oh yeah, luck had nothing to do with it. _You've got what it takes, or not,_ was one of the favourite sentences of the old Nara-man. She really liked him.  
Sakura brought Shikamaru to the door. "Tell him I said hello." Shikamaru grinned a little. "Sure thing. He totally has a thing for you." Sakura laughed a little, hit him playfully. "Whatever. I guess we will meat at the party, later?" Shikamaru nodded, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and put it in the corner of his mouth. "Absolutely. Just search for a guy with a bed sheet on his head." Grinning, shoving his hands in his pocket, he left, and Sakura followed him with her eyes until he was behind the fence.

As soon as she had closed the door, Sakuras eye wandered toward the clock. It was half past seven. More than one hour till she had to go to Ino and help her with the party-decoration. Ruffling her hair a little, Sakura sighed. Well, what could she do now? Her closet resembled a bottomless pit, she had all the clothes shoved in there that had accumulated over the years. Maybe she did own something that could be used for a Halloween costume but she would never find it in time. And this was a big maybe anyway. She sighed a little, but her hands curled up to fists. Well, no time to pity herself. She would curse Halloween and Ino later, now she had to do some major dress up.

Half an hour later Sakura was growing more and more desperate. There was absolutely nothing. She would have to use Shikamarus bed-sheet-idea, if no miracle would appear!  
Ino had made a phone call ten minutes ago, and she had sounded quite… imminent. Urgh! No way would she wear the bunny-outfit Ino had described! So short and revealing! She would die of embarrassment! And…bunnies had nothing to do with Halloween at all! The ringing of her phone nearly gave Sakura a heart attack. Oh, please, not again Ino!  
"What?" She barked in the mouthpiece. A silence greeted her, and Sakura frowned. Silence? Well, not Ino, huh? "Hello? Who is there…?"  
She heard someone cough a little. _"Sasuke."_ Sakura paused, than beamed. "Oh, thank god you're not Ino!" Again a silence followed and Sakura could nearly see his face, a dark frown probably. Hastily she tried to explain herself.  
"You know, Ino wants me to come to her party this evening and now I'm searching for a costume." _"Hn."_ Was everything Sasuke said, but over the years Sakura learned to notice the tiny different between 'hn' and 'hn'. So he did not get what the problem was. Understandable.  
"Well, you see, I don't have a costume. And if I don't have one, Ino will shove me into one of hers."…_"Your point?"_ Sakura groaned. Oh dear. One would think he would know Ino, after all those years. "One of her short bunny-outfits." Another silence followed, even if Sakura this time felt like dark waves would come out of the phone. She frowned a little. Geez, talking to Sasuke face to face could be hard sometimes, but talking over the phone was a pain in the ass. "Sasuke? You still there?" _  
"Wait."_ Was her answer, and another, this time longer silence followed. Sakura sighed a little and tugged the phone between her ear and her shoulder, still rummaging around her clothes. _"Sakura?" _Finally, Sasuke seemed to be back. "Yes?" Sasuke sounded serious, somehow. _"We will come over."_ Was all he said, before he hung up.  
For a mere moment, Sakura stared at her phone. What the hell? Who was '_we_'? Why did he want to come over? And… why the hell had he called her in first place? Sakura sighed, stroking through her bump-length hair. Well, she would ask him that when he was here. The Uchiha-family were her neighbours, and the often, far too often for her own taste, just came over when they felt like it. Sasuke and Shishui far more often than Itachi and Madara though.

She kicked, a little frustrated, into the clothed over her floor, half-heartedly shoving them back in the closet. After pouring some tea for at least six people, she walked toward the back door that leads to a beautiful garden an even more beautiful porch.  
Just as she opened the door, the sounds of steps on the old wood greeted her, and then all four of the Uchiha-youngsters came in sight. Sakura looked at them very surprised. Why the hell did they carry…clothes? "Hello. What is this?" She stepped aside and pointed at the clothes, letting the men pass her.  
Sasuke said nothing, Shisui grinned a little and ruffled her hair, like usually. Madaras Grin was nasty as ever and Itachi, being Itachi, nodded politely. "Good evening, Sakura. Sasuke told us of your problem."  
All of the man put the clothes they had carried on the little table in the living room. Shisuis smile looked…to excited for Sakuras tastes. "Yeah, and being the very, very good neighbours we are, we borrowed some outfits of my auntie. You know, the one with a dressmaking." Sakura rubbed her forehead a little. Err…no. She did not know. Still, she nodded. The Uchiha-Clan was far too big. They had nearly everything in this family. One owned a bakery, one owned a jewellery-store, and one owned a library. And obviously one owned a dressmaking. And, she added with a small glance over the four men, they were far too good looking.  
Sasuke hat been her playmate since kindergarten, and her first crush. For obvious reason, if you just have the pleasure of see him smile, which he did less the more he grew up. All of them were now wearing training suits, somehow. Perhaps she had interrupted something? No, wait – Sasuke had called her!  
"Oh, Sasuke, why have you called in the first place? I forgot to ask." Sasuke merely shrugged. "Nothing. Mother suggested inviting you over for some training in the dojo." A bright smile mad its way over Sakuras lips. "Oh! How nice of her!" She really liked Uchiha Mikoto. A lot! She was such a nice, charming woman, yet she was strong and clever, keeping this bunch of guys in line. Sasuke nodded, again. "I suggest you search something you like in this things." He pointed on the clothes, and Sakura was more than happy to do so.  
Itachi and Madara had seated them self, while Shisui had disappeared. Sasuke sat beside Sakura, sometimes throwing a comment in, when she thought she had something decent. "To Short." "To much net." "To revealing" And more comments like this. Sakura became more and more frustrated.  
She heard Madara chuckle a little, and watched him lean over and picking something out of the pile. A … cat suit? "How 'bout this, Sweetheart? A ferocious little kitten. I think it would suit you."  
"Hell no." Was the growled comment of Sasuke, flashing his eyes at his far older cousin. Madara had turned 30 this year and was ten years older than Sasuke, still he seamed not a bit mature. More like a … predator, Sakura thought. The way his eyes did wander over her body, as if he would measure her, gave her a cold chill. "Why? Not short and not revealing, not even a deep cleavage. Only a little…" He licked his lips in a slow, suggestive manner, and some long strands of hair fell into his face, covering one eye. "…tight. Tight is a good thing."  
Sakura quickly averted her gaze, hasty began to search for another outfit around again. This time Sasuke pulled an outfit out of the bunch. A white dress, decent and expensive looking. "How about this?" Sakura frowned a little.  
"And this is…?"  
"A dress."  
"No kidding."  
Silence. All eyes were on Sasuke now. Madaras amused, Itachis a little darker than usual, and Sakuras confused.  
"You could be…Draculas bride."  
Sakura frowned and then she snorted a little. "No, I don't want to. It's a little lame without a Dracula, you know." She did not notice, how Sasuke opened his mouth to object, Shisui was back with all of her make up and styling things, which alarmed Sakura …kind off. Shisui was, after all, the most vivid of the Uchiha-boys and therefore… well the most dangerous was not really fitting, if you think of Madara sitting over there, grinning madly. No, he was more like the most chaotic. "And what do you think you're doing?"  
Shisui grinned playful. "Well, there's more to a good outfit than just the clothes, right? Trust me, I'm good with this kind of things." Sasuke snorted. "Practiced with those non existing girlfriends of yours?" Shisuis grin got wider. "No, my cute little cousin. With your beautiful face when you sleep." Sasuke shot him a nasty glare, but Sakuras attention was lost to them again. With every outfit she saw she grew more and more desperate. "Why is there no such thing as a good looking, still decent and Halloween-theme-fitting outfit?"  
Madara chuckled. "Well, don't you have this nurse-outfit? You could go as a … zombie-nurse? Believe me, those syringes are scary for some people, our Sasuke here, for example." Sasuke growled an aggressive 'Shut up', but Madara just continued. "Well, I don't fear them at all, though. I like it, when it hurts, you know, little Sakura?" Sakura did not answer him, just closed her eyes and started to massage her temples. Oh dear, those boys would kill her some Shisui seemed to feel the need to jump on the train. "Well, me too. How about that, Sakura?" He pulled out a … leather pant. More like a leather slip. And some stripes made of leather that should resemble a bra, Sakura guessed. She sent a death glare to Shisui, who remained grinning. "You could go as a torture mistress. I would be your willing slave, beauty…."  
A little cough came from Itachi. His glance to Shisui, and the chuckling Madara was cold as Ice. In his hands was a black dress, looking a little fringy at the bottom. "If you insist on the halloween-theme, Sakura, I would suggest you go as a witch. It's decent and suits the occasion, still you should be comfortable in it." Sakura paused, examining the dress carefully. Then she beamed. "You're really a genius, Itachi! Thank you!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him for a moment. Itachi even smiled a little, patting her head. He handed her a suitable hat, and Sakura was gone like a little whirlwind, off in the bathroom…. After grabbing her make-up things from Shisui, who pouted a little.

Sakura stepped out of the tiny bathroom after twenty minutes.  
She was content with her outfit. It looked nice, it was not this cold thanks to the black boots she wore, the long black gloves and the ripped coat. And she kind of liked the battered hat. Her hair fell over her shoulders and the only real make up were some smoky eyes and a purple lipstick. Yeah, she was satisfied. Still, when she entered the living room, to show her friendly helpers the outfit, she freeze, like she would have turned into a pillar of salt. They had dressed up. Quite…nicely.  
Sasuke wore a black coat, with red on the inside. Underneath he wore a smoking. His skin looked even paler than usual and his teeth, as he smiled at her a little, were quite…long. Obviously Dracula.  
Shisui was a werewolf, Sakura would have guessed – with a bare chest and some pelt around his lower regions. No trouser, still, therfore some fangs and claws.  
Madara was being a devil, with a red trouser, red shoes and an open, red west – and two red horns in his gorgeous long hair. Oh my… and a red tail!  
But what really did capture her was the costume of Itachi. He had opened his black ponytail, and he wore a tight black shirt with high collar, and some black trousers, black leather shoes, the only coloured thing were his red eyes. And all over his outfit were sole black feathers, as well as the black coat, which seemed to only exist of these feathers. He was a crow, Sakura would bet.  
"Sakura, you look adorable!" Shisui beamed, giving her a thumps up. "Why, thank you Shisui. Your outfit is great, too!" Madara leaned forward, a suggestive grin on his face. "You know the legends, don't you? That witches get their magical power of the devil? In a certain way?" Sakura shivered and couldn't help but taking a step back, which caused Madara to laugh. Sasukes arm around Sakuras shoulder caused her to look at him. "Piss of, Madara." Sasuke growled, starting to manoeuvre Sakura out of the room. "Ignore this idiot, Sakura." She laughed, having rallied herself.  
"No harm is done, Sasuke, keep cool. I don't care about such stupid comments." Itachi appeared at her side, opening her own front door for her, also handing a broom to her. "You should, Sakura. His behaviour towards a Lady is in no way acceptable." Sakura blushed a little at his words. And dear god, he just looked so mysterious in this outfit, especially with his hair open. It was just like silk! She tugged at one of the feathers, a little. "Those aren't real, right?" Itachi smiled a little, sneaking an arm around her waist, separating her self from a growling Sasuke with softly pushing her out of the garden gate. "Of cause not. Shisuis pelt isn't either."  
Sakura sighted, content with this answer. "Good to know." "Why, beauty, would you have thought so badly of us, as to kill animals for a stupid Halloween?" Shisui walked at the other side of Sakura. She laughed a little. "Of cause not."

Then she paused a little, waiting for Madara und Sasuke to catch up to them.  
Inos House was close by, she could already see the people waiting outside.  
Shikamaru with his bed sheet, and Neji as a reaper.  
She smiled brightly now, even started to laugh, which contributed her questioning looks.

"Well you know… I think Halloween may not be so stupid."

_Thanks for reading!_

_I hope you enjoyed _

_And I wish you all a Happy Halloween!_


End file.
